Within manufacturing systems, supply and demand for resources used during manufacturing may be managed by a manufacturing resource planning application. In traditional systems, the manufacturing resource planning application compares factory-wide demand with factory-wide supplies of resources. However, traditional systems have proven to be inadequate in various respects.